Ash's Noivern
Ash's Noibat is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It is one of Ash's few Pokémon that hatched from an egg and is the fifth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Biography Noibat first appeared as an egg. It was found by Hawlucha who was training and was given to Ash. It soon hatched into Noibat. Noibat was then scared by everyone surrounding it and lets out a powerful Supersonic screech as it cried. However, it was quickly calmed down by Ash. After eating some fruit and drinking some water, Noibat attempted to fly but couldn't keep in the air even with help from Ash's Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Noibat, along with Hawlucha, was then kidnapped by Team Rocket. After Hawlucha freed it they both retreated to a nearby cave and evaded Team Rocket. After reuniting with Ash and his friends, Noibat decided to join Ash's team and Ash gladly caught it. Later, Noibat was used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But even though it lost the tournament, it successfully learned how to fly and made Ash, Hawlucha, Fletchinder and all of its friends proud. Since it has learned how to fly, Ash has used Noibat more frequently, such as helping to find the right direction in dark caves, where to find moss for medicine making and to join Talonflame in searching for lost Pokémon, like finding Clemont's Chespin and Bunnelby, and a Tyrunt who was stolen and evolved into Tyrantrum. Personality After hatching from an egg, Noibat was an inexperienced flier and a bit of a crybaby when it gets stressed and upset. However, it does wish to fly. Noibat seems to have an affection for Ash, as he was the only one to calm it down when it cried. This is because he was the first person Noibat saw after hatching. Noibat also seems to admire Ash's Hawlucha very much and looks up to him as big brother figure and has a similar relationship with Talonflame. Noibat appears to have the ability to use ultrasonic waves to help it decide if the fruit is bad or good and locate someone in dark places. Noibat appears to like Ash, seeing him as a parent figure, as such Noibat seems to want Ash's approval and to make him proud. Known moves Voice actors *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese) *Marc Thompson (English) Trivia *Noibat is Ash's third -type Pokémon, the first being Gible and the second being Goodra. *Noibat is the fourth Pokemon Ash hatched from an egg (the first three being his Phanpy, Larvitar and Scraggy) and Ash's third Pokemon to hatch from an egg, with Phanpy and Scraggy being the first and second, respectively. *Like Dawn's Quilava, Noibat took the shortest amount of time to hatch from its egg. Gallery Ash Noibat Egg.png|As an egg Sources Serebii, The magazine showed that Noibat will evolve in a future episode. es:Noibat de Ash Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon